Scouting Dance!
by OurieChrome
Summary: /"Kami, Scouting Dance. Akan membantu siapa saja yang mengalami masalah."/ 2 pemuda dan seorang pemudi dengan keunikannya masing-masing, membentuk sebuah klub dimana berusaha menolong seseorang dari permasalahannya. /"Bubar."/ /"Eh?"/ Dan justru klub inilah yang kena masalah sekarang. /WARNING INSIDE/ Sket Dance crossover For #SacchiMainYuk challenge


"SCOUTING DANCE!"

"Apa pun masalah kalian—"

"—kami dengan senang hati membantu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Sket Dance © Kenta Shinohara**

**Pelocan © (yang tau tolong beritahu saya :'D)**

**Scouting Dance © OurieChrome**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL, maybe typo(s), maybe humor, Romance, maybe EYD masih bermasalah.**

**Rate : T**

**#SacchiMainYuk Challenge**

**Pairing : Banyak dan kurang jelas. Tapi fokus RiRen :'3**

**A/N : Cerita ini saya angkat dari sebuah anime koflak yang sukses mengguncangkan usus-usus saya 8'DDD Maka itu, saya jadi tertarik untuk membuatnya. Semoga saja humornya kena seperti pada animenya :'3**

**Oh ya. Khusus Armin, dialognya menggunakan Bold karena ia berbicara dengan perantara laptop. Tolong jangan heran :'D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

"Armin, katakan jaraknya!"

"**Dua meter. Ku sarankan untuk menembak pada samping pohon itu agar efektif!"**

"Yosh!"

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengambil sebuah benda bulat dan meletakkannya di ketapel kesayangan. Tarik—tarik—pas di posisi—tarik—TEMBAK!

**Hyunng!**

Target kena.

"MIKASAA!"

Dan jika ada seorang wanita berseragam di sana, mungkin rok mereka akan segera mengambang ke udara akibat kecepatan dari wanita Asia yang sudah melaju menuju kepala target. Dengan raket nyamuknya—dia melompat—melayang—pukul kepalanya!

**Duak!**

Lihat—gunung baru.

Dan target sudah tersungkur dengan posisi nungging elok. Wajahnya sudah meluncur di atas jalan beraspal. Dan karena author bukanlah orang kejam, jadi ia di biarkan hidup untuk kesempatan kedua. Lihat saja tangannya masih bergerak.

Eren mendekati target dan mendekatkan tangannya kepada tangan target yang sudah menggenggam sebuah dompet hijau berpadu hitam tersebut. Eren menghadapkan kepalanya kea rah belakang—seorang wanita yang berlari menuju kea rah mereka.

"Kami sudah menangkapnya." Ucap Eren sambil melepaskan dompet dari genggaman si target. Wanita itu hanya merespon dengan senyuman. Eren memaklumi karena siapa juga yang akan sanggup mengeluarkan suara dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tak beraturan lagi.

Setelah 3 menit membiarkan wanita itu mengatur nafas, ia memposisikan dirinya yang tadi membungkuk menjadi tegap dan memandang mereka bertiga. Ia ambil dompet yang di genggam Eren. Dompet miliknya yang sempat di culik oleh manusia yang masih mencium aspal.

"Terima kasih. Kalian sangat membantu!"

Mereka hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk sebelum mereka meletakan tangan kanan yang mengepal ke dada kiri mereka dan tangan mereka yang lain di belakang punggung.

"Kami Scouting Dance , sudah tugas kami membantu banyak orang!"

* * *

.

.

.

Scouting Dance—salah satu klub yang baru sebulan lalu berjalan di SMA Recon Corps High School, dimana klub dengan tujuan menolong banyak orang. Siswa, guru, satpam, ataupun mereka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sekolah. Para anggota klub akan siap melayani dan menyanggupi masalah yang di derita oleh si pelanggan.

Anggota?

Hanya tiga.

. . . . .

Serius, hanya tiga.

Yang mana salah satunya terdapat seorang siswa bisu ahli komputer, dengan surai pirang pendek, mata biru cemerlang, mungil, dan sangat cantik.

Siapapun kaum adam yang masih lurus, pasti akan jatuh cinta melihatnya.

Dan berakhir menggantung di pohon dengan rafia setelah mengetahui _gender_ asli miliknya.

Ekhem—pemuda—ekhem—ini bisa di bilang cukup unik. Kenapa? Sudah di jelaskan bahwa dia sangat ahli di bidang komputer. Saking cintanya dengan benda elektronik modern tersebut, ia rela mengistirahatkan pita suaranya dan menggantinya dengan berkomunikasi melalui perantara laptop.

Lucu memang, dimana ia gunakan tali dan menyangkutkannya di pundak dan cara berkomunikasinya yaitu menggunakan sebuah _software_ buatannya sehingga ia bisa mengetik apa yang ingin ia katakan dan sebuah suara—seperti suara miliknya—akan keluar sesuai dengan apa yang di ketiknya.

Bukan hanya itu saja keunikannya. Siapa duga pria cantik otak di atas rata-rata ini ternyata punya hobi yang luar biasa anda jangan terkejut jika kalian menjamah setiap _file _di komputernya penuh dengan cowok 2D yang bugil mantap.

Jangan tanya kenapa.

Armin Arlert namanya.

Kedua, seorang wanita. Baik, dia memang seorang wanita. Surai hitam seleher yang nampak lembut itu telah menghiasi wajahnya. Bola mata hitamnya dan wajah oriental. Tidak seperti Armin yang lembut dan ramah, justru wanita ini kebalikannya. Dimana ia sanggup menusuk jantung seseorang hanya satu tatapan tajam darinya.

Ia wanita. Benar, wanita. Wanita maco.

. . . . .

_Fine_, dia _sixpack_. Kuatnya minta ampun. Sekali tampar—**BAM!**—maka mendaratlah kalian di planet tetangga. Siapapun yang berani merusak _mood_ atau melakukan apa yang di bencinya, segera ucapkan "Selamat tinggal dunia."

Kesukaannya aneh.

Ia suka permen. Imut memang jika seorang wanita itu menyukai permen yang manisnya akan meleleh dan menyelimuti rongga mulutmu. Rasa pahit manis coklat, rasa asam manis strawberry, rasa pedas dan segar _mint_, siapa yang tidak menyukai rasa seperti itu?

Tapi lain kasus untuk wanita ini. Dimana ia sangat menyukai permen dengan rasa—anu—rasa—

—terasi udang?

Err—tidak ada niat menyebarkan aibnya. Tapi serius, seleranya cukup aneh dimana pada umumnya wanita lebih memilih manis asam atau tambahan pahit, justru ia lebih menyukai permen dengan rasa yang tidak biasa. Seperti usus ayam mungkin, bawang perai mungkin, prekedel basi mungkin, rendang mungkin, dan sanak keluarga lainnya.

Panggil dirinya Mikasa Ackerman.

Dan ketiga alias terakhir, pemuda dengan mulut yang penuh tersumpalkan oleh kalimat ambigu sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua ataupun pendiri dari klub tersebut. Kulit yang kecoklatan, mata _emerald_ terang menderang, dan sedikit—anu—menggoda mungkin. Karena apa? Wajah. Ya, wajah. Terlalu manis. Manis sekali. Susah mendeskripsikan manisnya. Seongok hati Mikasa saja mampu menembus dinding pertahanannya saking imutnya pemuda tersebut. Beruntung sekali sehingga siapapun yang ingin menjamah kulit si pemuda _brunette_ tersebut, gorok—sembelih.

Ketua alias teman seperjuangan Mikasa dan Armin. Orang yang telah mencuri hati Mikasa. Orang yang manis kelewatan, membuat para seme berbondong-bondong menghampirinya. Apalagi dengan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat orang salah faham. Mungkin setelah mendengar penjelasan ini dapat di dekskripsikan bahwa pemuda tersebut sebelas dua belaslah dengan Armin.

Jauhkan pemikiran itu. Karena ketua klub tidak seperti yang kita bayangkan.

Sah saja dia mempunyai paras yang begitu imut. Namun jangan terkejut melihat perilakunya.

Sebrono bukan main.

Terlalu semangat menjalani masa muda. Hobi nyengar nyengir sana sini. Tambahan juga bahwa memori otaknya hanya muat satu giga membuatnya menyandang gelar 'Pelupa'.

Tapi setiap ada kelemahan pasti ada kelebihan.

Ketapel misalnya.

Benar, ketua kita ini jago sekali ketapel. Mau nembak burung—**SYUT**—_headshot_.

Kasian sama yang punya burung.

Bukan hanya ketapel saja kelebihannya. Otaknya memang tidak sederajat dengan otak Armin yang penuh rumus X dan Y, sejarah perang dunia, sistem reproduksi, dan lain-lain. Tapi, kacamata yang setia menyangkut di atas kepalanya dapat mengubah dirinya dalam sekejap.

Contoh—ulangan.

Dimana saat itulah aksinya berjalan. Ia gunakan kacamatanya dan memejamkan mata. Konsentrasi dan memahami soal.

TAARRAAA! Tidak kena remedial!

Dan kedua kemampuannya ini ia gunakan untuk menjalani klubnya.

Sebut dia Eren Jaeger.

Itulah anggota-anggotanya. _Homo Sapien _yang siap menyanggupi masalah anda yang ingin di selesaikan.

"**SCOUTING DANCE!"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan seperti biasa, para anggota klub, bersantai ria di ruangan mereka yang telah di sediakan. Ekhem, bukannya karena lelah akan permintaan yang bertumpuk. Melainkan memang jarang ada pelanggan yang datang. Setidaknya maklumi saja bahwa klub ini masih hijau umurnya. Tapi, bosan tetaplah bosan. Lihat saja, pemudi bernama Mikasa yang cuma asik mengemut-emut, mengunyah-ngunyah, menjilat-jilat dengan seksinya permen berwarna err—maaf jika merasa jijik—kuning ke anu-anuan gitu.

Tapi percayalah, itu permen rasa sate minang.

Sedangkan Armin, terus-menerus memijit _mouse_nya dan menatap layar monitor. _Scrolling—stop—_melotot. _Scrolling—stop—_melotot. _Scrolling—stop—_melotot. Patut untuk di curigakan. Lihat, mukanya memerah. Ngences. Aduh, dia mimisan. Waw, dia menjilat monitor sekarang.

Ketua klub? Oh, mungkin bisa di bilang kerjaannya lah yang paling—PALLIIINNGG—normal. Ia hanya berbaring di atas sofa dengan tangan yang memangku kepala sebagai bantal. Poninya terangkat-angkat akibat tiupan tenang dari Jaeger muda. Ia biarkan pikirannya bertamasya kemana-mana.

Sungguh, mereka ingin pelanggan sekarang. Mereka tidak betah dengan kebosanan yang merajalela ini. Yah, mungkin satu pengecualian yang lagi khusyuk nampung darah.

"Armin, kau sedang melihat apa?" merasa di dalam kesunyian yang keterlaluan, Eren membuka percakapan. Lagipula, ia sedikit penasaran kenapa hidung anak itu terus menerus mengalirkan darah dengan derasnya. "Kau bakal anemia. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Objek yang sedang di bicarakan segera menyumpalkan hidungnya dengan tisu, berharap air terjun berwarna merah itu tidak lagi mengalir. **"Gak, aku cuma baca **_**doujin**_**.**"

"Bacado….do…do apa?!" Eren menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"_**Doujin**_**. Itu yang gitu**** yah gitu deh."**

Jawabannya gak berbobot.

"Eh, lihat dong!"

**Tep tep tep**—Eren beranjak dan melangkah mendekati Armin yang masih sibuk menekan-nekan _mouse_nya. Ia memfokuskan mata ke arah layar lebar di sana, menampilkan gambar seorang pria tanpa busa—oh—matanya membelalak.

"HANJIR, TERROONGGNYA BESAR SUMPAAH!"

Refleks Eren mengalihkan matanya ke arah bawah—tepatnya di antara selangkangan miliknya. Hufft—dia menghela nafasnya kecewa. "Daritadi kamu baca ini, Min?"

"_**Sickpack**_**nya keterlaluan, sih. Aku nafsu jadinya."**

Gak selamat otaknya.

"**Terus sensornya greget. Terbuka banget."**

.

.

.

"Ini mereka homoan, Min."

Eren cuma tertawa hambar menanggapinya. Secara ia maklum dengan hobi nganu Armin yang mencintai tubuh dan _giant banana _milik _character 2D_. Kasian dengan fans Armin jika mengetahui hobi terselubung miliknya. Eren tepuk jidat. Ada lalat.

"Aku gak ngerti jalan pikirmu."

"**Yah, kau tidak usah melihatnya jika begitu."**

Hufftt—lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Seharusnya dia tahu memang bacaan dari seorang Armin Arlert emang sedikit lain. Bocah itu memang jenius. Kebangetan malah. Tapi sayang teramat sayang, otaknya sedikit ternodai. Ha ha ha….Berharap yang lagi baca fic ini tidak merasa kecewa seperti fans Armin yang lain. Ha ha ha….

Eren melangkah malas menuju sofa—kembali dengan aktivitas awal. Padahal berharap mungkin saja Armin selain mencintai kotak-kotak indah di perut laki-laki tidak nyata itu, ia mungkin sesekali membersihkan otaknya dengan mengemil gambar-gambar loli loli pakai baju renang gitu. Maaf saja, kawan. Gak mungkin terjadi. Ho ho ho. Ia merebahkan diri dan meletakan kembali kedua tangannya di atas kepala sebagai sandaran. Kembali mengkhayal.

Mikasa masih setia mengemut permen kecintaannya dengan nikmat. Sambil-sambilan ia memutar-putar permen tersebut dan kembali menghisap. Sungguh—kaum adam mungkin sudah ngences dengan aksi menikmati permen dengan erotis tersebut. Tapi sayang (lagi), Eren nampak tak berminat sepertinya.

"Jorok, Mik. Liurmu menetes"

Sadis emang komentarnya.

Yang di komentar langsung meruncingkan bibir. _"Ya amfun ini demi kamu, Eren. Demi kamu."_

Eren memejamkan matanya. Kembali berkhayal

"Tapi, pelocan enak, Ren."

Duh, baru saja masuk gerbang.

Eren menaikan kelopaknya dan menatap si pemilik muka oriental. "Apanya yang enak. Alat pengecap rasamu masih normal kan?"

"Normal. Aku bisa merasakan rasa kuah satenya dengan baik."

"Wow, bagus lah. Bobok dulu."

. . . .

Mikasa yang sedang menangis—di batinnya. Persetan, Eren gak tahan menonton _saliva _yang belum tetes tersebut. Mending berkhayal. Aw—emang berkhayal itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dimana kita bisa memimpikan sesuatu yang mungkin sama sekali tidak akan pernah kita dapatkan. Berterima kasihlah kepada yang maha kuasa telah memberikan kemampuan otak yang begini hebatnya—membuat siapa saja bisa menangis bahagia dengan angan-angan terlalu tinggi tersebut.

Err—balik ke Eren.

Dahinya berkerut—mendengar dobrakan pintu yang sanggup menutupi lengkingan Armin yang sedang paduan suara dengan cemilannya. Bukan—kali ini Eren benar-benar tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

PELANGGAN BUNG! AHAY!

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" Eren refleks bangkit dari posisi tidur. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Senyuman terus mengembang. Terdapat cahaya unyu yang datang dengan misterius di iris hijau berpadu emas miliknya. Senang—bahagia—luar biasa! Mikasa sampai harus menggigit tangkai permen pelocannya dan menelannya begitu saja. Masalah lambungnya—anda tahu saja kalau ia _tsuyoi_ sekali.

Tapi perasaan bahagia itu pudar dengan hitungan jemari saja.

Padahal udah senang banget tiga serangkai ini mendapatkan pelanggan yang tidak biasa.

Seorang wakil ketua OSIS.

Rambut hitam mengilap, mata tajam yang terlampau seksi—aww Eren meneguk ludah—bibir nan elok itu, lalu pendek.

PENDEK.

PENDEK.

PENDEK.

HA HA HA HA HA HA.

Dan ternyata harapan mereka dimana orang terpandang di mata kaum hawa tersebut yang awalnya mereka pikir meminta pertolongan—HILANG!

"Bubarkan klub ini, sekarang."

Ha ha ha—APAAAA?!

Si tiga serangkai menyondongkan telinganya—minta _replay_.

"Bubarkan klub ini, S.E.K.A.R.A.N.G!"

Dan serempak dahi milik tiga serangkai ini berkerut. Bubarkan? Bubarkan? BUBARKAN GITU?

"**Kenapa, Rivaille-san?!"** Armin tampak protes, ia tutup aplikasi _browsing_nya agar ia tidak akan curi-curi pandang saat sedang berargumen. **"Ini terlalu mendadak!"**

Betul—terlalu mendadak! Klub mereka baru sebulan lalu berjalan namun—

"Aku bilang, BUBAR."

Aih—abang ganteng nan kampret. Eren komat-kamit di dalam hati. Matanya sudah memancarkan aura benci yang teramat sangat—hanya untuk seseorang yang di panggil Rivaille. Kenapa? Jangan tanya kenapa. Tentu saja tentang pembubaran klub miliknya yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Klub yang sudah ia sandang bersama Mikasa dan Armin selama satu bulan, bung. Dan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya si muka yang sebelas dua belas dengan ubin yang di pijaknya menyatakan—**WAKTU MU SUDAH HABIS, BUBUR!"**

Maaf, demi menjaga nama baik, tangan saya sengaja keseleo membuat namanya jadi tersamarkan.

Tatap balas tatap. Eren langsung ciut saat Rivaille langsung merespon pandangannya. Mata yang terlampau tajam—jika mata Mikasa bisa menusuk jantung, maka mata milik pria kurang gizi—ADAW!—tersebut bisa menembus jantung seseorang.

TEMBOOSSS! ROBOHLAH TEMBOK CHINA! TIMBUL SEJARAH BARU! HIDUP TUAN RIVAILLE! HUMBALA HUMBALA HUMBALAAAA!

OOT—lanjut.

Kini mata Eren tertuju ke arah Mikasa—mata melas—membuat hati yang di tatap berbuah-buah. Si wanita maco ini pun beraksi. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu—dimana si dalang bertempat. Mikasa masih mengecap tangkai permen yang tersisa—sambil memilin-milin syal merahnya. "Atas dasar apa kau membubarkan kami?"

"Hoh, aku perlu alasan?"

"Sangat bodoh jika kau tidak tahu alasannya."

"Apa harus ku beritahukan?"

"Kau kira sekarang kita sedang main rahasia-rahasiaan?"

"Aku pikir begitu."

"Kenapa kau pikir begitu?"

"Karena otakku memang begitu."

"Kenapa otakmu begitu?"

"Karena memang begitulah dia jadi begitu."

"Mengapa begitulah dia sehingga menjadi begitu?"

"Karena itulah dia yang memang begitu."

"Untuk apa dia menjadi begitu?"

"Karena begitu memanglah bahwa dia begitu."

"Akdjaksdlkbaldjal begitu?"

"Ankaljdlglakdlga begitu."

"Adlkaslbmalkjdga begitu?"

"Maslkgnkagnlagirl begitu."

Ini sudah tepuk jidat yang kedua puluh untuk Armin. Telinganya sudah bernanah dengan lari percakapan yang membicarakan soal 'begini—begitu—begono.' Semoga yang di bicarakan tidak bersin-bersin, _amin_. Dan demi fic yang jalan ceritanya tidak kemana-mana, Armin mulai mendekat dan meluruskan topik permasalahan.

"**Jadi, Rivaille-san. Mengapa klub ini di bubarkan? Apakah kita melakukan kesalahan atau bagaimana?"**

Fokus Rivaille pun segera ke arah iris biru milik Armin. Menghela nafas sebentar kemudian kembali membuka mulut, "Setidaknya persilahkan dahulu aku untuk duduk."

Wow, Eren tepuk tangan. Enak banget hidup pemuda itu, sumpah.

"Enak saja padahal datang menda—"

"**Sudah, Mikasa. Biar kita bicarakan baik-baik. Rivaille-san, silahkan duduk di sana."** Armin segera mempersilahkan Rivaille—menunjuk ke arah sofa yang sedang di duduki Eren. Eren pindah posisi. Ia bangkit dan kemudian segera duduk di kursi kayu putih yang terletak di depan sofa. Yah—kesal sih. Posisinya sudah wenak. Apadayalah, demi kedamaian. Uhuk.

Mikasa berjalan menuju dimana sebuah teko berada—berniat membuat sebuah teh. Sedangkan Armin segera kembali ke kursi sebelumnya.

"Jadi, Rivaille-san. Apa yang membuat mu berpikir untuk membubarkan klub ini? Apakah anggota OSIS sudah sepakat?" Eren duduk dengan tangannya yang memangku dagunya. Masih dengan wajah kesal—namun imut dimata Mikasa.

Rivaille segera menyeduh dahulu teh yang sudah di letakan Mikasa. Teh—teh—

PFFFFFTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS!

Basah basah basah—aw aw aw basahnyaaaaa~

Eren bersumpah pulang kerumah bakal mandi wajib.

"Kau menyelupkan teh atau kaos kaki kadaluarsa, Ackerman?" Tanya pemuda tampan yang sedang mengusap-usap bibirnya yang basah akibat semburan _faboulous_ miliknya.

"Pilihan kedua."

**PRAANGGG**—Armin diam aja deh dengan nyawa cangkir yang rela ia sumbangin ke klub.

"Menjijikan. Apa orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan arti kebersihan untukmu?"

"Aku tidak akan menampakkannya di depanmu, tuan tampan."

BAGUS—mumpung ponsel Eren yang sedang mati mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkan listrik statis yang di pancarkan dua makhluk di depannya. Eren tertawa girang.

"Baik, baik. Kesampingkan dahulu masalah kaos kaki kadaluarsa tersebut. Permbicaraan kita ialah masalah pembubaran klub ini. Dan seingat saya, kami tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Kami melaksanakan visi misi klub kami yang sudah di setujui oleh kepala sekolah. Apa yang membuat OSIS berpikir bahwa klub ini tidak layak?" Ucap Eren panjang lebar. Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Armin yang sedang susah payah mengangkat sebuah papan dengan dialog yang sama seperti ucapan Eren.

Rivaille mendengus. "Hmm—bukan OSIS. Tapi aku."

"Nah, kenapa an—NAH?"

"Aku yang tidak menyutujui klub ini."

Nah loh nah loh di kepala. Eren garuk-garuk ketiak. "Ke—kenapa? Kupikir OSIS yang merasa keberatan dengan klub ini."

"Tidak, aku."

"Jadi kami tidak perlu mengikuti apa yang kau ucapkan, benar? Usir dia, Eren."`Mikasa yang sudah duduk di samping Eren langsung mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Rivaille. "Dia membubarkan kita sebagai orang biasa, bukan jabatan wakil ketua OSIS."

"**Tunggu dulu, Mikasa. Walau hanya satu orang, setidaknya kita bisa tahu bahwa ternyata keberadaan kita sedikit mengganggu. Mungkin bisa di beri alasan sehingga kita bisa merubahnya."** Seru Armin.

"Benar juga. Rivaille-san, apa yang membuatmu risih dengan klub kita?" Sosok kepemimpinan Eren bangkit. Ia sedikit membungkukan badannya dengan kedua tangan yang saling mengepal satu sama lain.

Rivaille jeda sebentar. Menghela—berbicara. "Klub kalian tidak jelas."

"HAH?" kompak.

"Apa perlu kukatakan sekali lagi?"

Korek telinga pakai obeng—mereka menyondongkan telinga lagi.

"Klub kalian sama sekali tidak jelas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_HA HA HA HA LUCU WOY LAWAKNYAAA!" _Batin si tiga serangkai kompak.

Mikasa sudah siap dengan raket nyamuk andalannya yang sudah di genggam indah oleh kedua tangannya. Armin beranjak dari kursi dan mencoba menahan, takut-takut perang dunia lanjut lagi.

"Apanya yang kurang jelas?!" Eren segera bertanya setelah dikodekan oleh Armin yang sedikit lelah menghambat gerakan Mikasa.

"Apanya? Kau pikir untuk apa melakukan sebuah pertolongan lewat klub?"

Heh?

"Konyol, kan? Kalian bisa menyalurkan bantuan secara langsung tanpa perantara sebuah klub."

"Tapi, niat klub ini kan baik."

"Tapi konyol tetap konyol."

"Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang terlalu pendiam sehingga sulit untuknya mengungkapkan permintaan tolongnya?"

"Salah dia yang tidak meminta bantuan."

"Maka dari itu klub ini berdiri."

"Aku bilang konyol. Bubar sana."

.

.

.

_Maksudnya apa?_

_._

_._

_._

"Tidak bisa."

"Hah?"

"Alasan mu juga konyol. Kami tidak bisa bubar hanya karena alasan seperti itu."

"Apanya yang tidak bisa? Tinggal buat surat permo—"

"Aku, ketua klub, Eren Jaeger. Aku membuat klub ini bukan semata-mata ingin mencari perhatian orang banyak. Aku tulus membuat klub ini dan tulus membantu siapa saja. Aku menerima pelanggan tanpa upah. Niat ku baik. Lantas, hanya karena alasan seperti itu kau membubarkan kami?"

Eren memang tidak tahu. Tapi bisa di lihat, iris Rivaille yang semakin mengecil.

"Maaf saja. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu."

Eren menyudahi kalimatnya dengan tangannya yang di rentangkan untuk merenggangkan otot-otot miliknya. Armin sudah melepaskan Mikasa yang sedikit mereda. Hening menyelimuti atmosfer mereka. Diam—diam—diam sejenak.

"**Aku punya ide."**

Sorot mata langsug menghadap di pemilik suara robot tersebut.

"**Bagaimana jika Rivaille-san memantau klub kami dahulu dalam jangka waktu satu bulan. Jika memang kamu merasa klub ini tidak layak, bisa adukan hal tersebut kepada kepala sekolah."**

"Oi, Armin! Apa maksudn—"

"**Kenapa protes, Eren? Setidaknya dengan ini kita bisa menilai bukan? Maksudku, kalau kau memang percaya bahwa klub ini punya makna yang kuat, kau tidak perlu protes kan?"**

"**Setidaknya, tantangan untuk kita sambil-sambilan menilai apakah kita memang mampu, gitu."**

Mikasa mendengus puas. Sepertinya ia sedikit setuju dengan ide Armin. Terlihat Rivaille yang sedang mengusap-usap dagunya—berpikir sejenak.

"Aku terima idemu."

Dan Eren sudah mengangguk. Semua sepakat. Dengan ini, klub mereka akan di awasi oleh seorang wakil ketua OSIS yang tidak menyetujui kehadiran mereka dalam jangka waktu sebulan.

Dan Rivaille, ia tahu bahwa tadi jantungnya sedikit berpacu lebih cepat.

.

.

.

_"Alasan mu juga konyol. Kami tidak bisa bubar hanya karena alasan seperti itu."_

_"Aku, ketua klub, Eren Jaeger. Aku membuat klub ini bukan semata-mata ingin mencari perhatian orang banyak. Aku tulus membuat klub ini dan tulus membantu siapa saja. Aku menerima pelanggan tanpa upah. Niat ku baik. Lantas, hanya karena alasan seperti itu kau membubarkan kami?"_

.

.

.

_**"Mesti**** ke **_**_dokter."_ **Batinnya saat melangkah ke luar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

* * *

NGOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! SELAMAATT!

Mungkin yang pernah ngikutin Sket Dance merasa bahwa JALAN CERITANYA SUNGGUH BERBEDA DENGAN FIC SAYAA! LOL!

Apakah hal tersebut sedikit mengganggu? ;u;

Tolong saya pesimis sumpah.

Saya nistain Armin. Aw—ngukuk banjir saya ngebayangin Armin dan hobinya 8/D

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuks Challenge.

Multichapnya mungkin sedikit panjang. Ekhem, karena tokohnya juga banyak gitu.

Sudahlah, saya malas basa-basi. Berharap sedikit terhibur dengan cemilan saya in.

Salam.

—Ourie


End file.
